herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emiru Aisaki
Emiru Aisaki (愛崎えみる?) is a character who appears in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is one of Kotori Nono's classmates. Emiru's alter ego is Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. Bio Appearance Emiru has red eyes and auburn hair, which is tied up into two pigtails. She wears a white and red dress, with red diamonds and hearts around black stripes. She also wears red shoes and white knee-high socks with red diamonds at their sides. She also has a bow on the neck of her dress. As Cure Macherie, she grows a little bit in height. Her hair is light blonde and styled in long curled twintails that reach her lower back. On the right side of her head is a red hair ribbon with short light blue frills on the top and a large light pink one along the bottom. Her eyes become brighter red with longer eyelashes that curl at the end and she also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is light pink along the top while the rest is hot pink with a red bow on her neck with a small golden diamond-shaped brooch in the middle. The sleeves are puffy and light pink. She has a red sash around the waist with her PreHeart case with a purple ribbon on the right side. The skirt is cerise and has two layers with a scallop design and is lined with light purple. The end of the skirt is light pink and frilly and is longer in the back. Also on the back are three layers of fabric that resemble a coattail in different shades of pink and purple. Her platform boots are light red with darker red soles and cross designs that are also dark red. She also wears white thigh-high stockings with a red band decorating the end. She also wears light pink gloves that reach the mid part of her lower arm with a small red ribbon on each wrist and large white puff balls for earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer. The pale pink parts of her dress are now white, with the scallops on the layers of her skirt slightly larger. Her puffy sleeves now have a purple ribbon around the end of each one. She now wears a red bow with a white jabot on her neck. The second layer of her skirt has light purple see-through material with red diamond-shaped crystals decorating it. Her coattail is now completely light pink and is slightly longer. Her gloves are now white and reach her elbows, with red ribbons around her wrists. Her boots are now red and white with bows on top of the sole and curved heels. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Unlike most children of her age, Emiru doesn't like being looked after. Instead, she is very overprotective and has a strong desire on being a heroine, which is why she admires the Pretty Cures. However, she often gets carried away when it means protecting others, which can make her act like a troublemaker and bewilders others due to her exaggerating actions. In spite of her flaws, she not only has a gifted vocal, but also a passion on singing and playing the guitar, despite her brother's initial unsupportive behavior. Besides, she has a tendency of saying "~nano desu" ("I say") at the end of her sentences to emphasis her points. In HuPC41, Emiru's emotional side surfaces when realizing that Ruru has decided to return to the future and loses her voice as this fact hits her really hard, until her brother and her friends encourage and support, helping her to face and express her inner feelings. Etymology Aisaki (愛崎?) - Ai (愛?) means "love", and Saki (崎?) means "small peninsula". This could mean Aisaki means "small peninsula of love", which is an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Macherie, who holds the power of love. Emiru (えみる?) - Emiru is a given name, whose name is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of Emiru are "seeing love" (愛視?), or "true love" (愛実?). Cure Macherie comes from the French expression "ma chérie" which means "my sweetheart". Relationships Masato Aisaki - Emiru's older brother. At first, he is sexist towards her and refuses to let her do things he deems as unladylike, such as scolding her for playing the guitar rather than a violin. However, he outgrows this attitude and becomes very supportive of his sister. Miyako Aisaki - Emiru's mother. She is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but she's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Haidon Aisaki - Emiru's father. He is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but he's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Ruru Amour - Emiru first befriends Ruru when the latter inadvertently compliments her. They become better friends as Ruru tells off Masato for being sexist to Emiru and Emiru finds out that Ruru is an android. Eventually, Ruru becomes Emiru's Pretty Cure partner. Hana Nono - Despite their rocky start, Emiru becomes Hana's friend quickly and develops an admiration on Hana HuPC09, which grows after she figures out Hana's identity as Cure Yell. She often calls Hana as "senpai" in normal life. Kotori Nono - Her friend and classmate. History "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Machérie!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Heart Kiratto! (ハートキラっと!?) Attack *'Heart Song!' (ハートソング！?) is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Amour with her. It first appeared in episode 20. *'Macherie Poppin'' (マシェリポップン?) is a solo attack that requires her Twin Love Guitar. *'Twin Love Rock Beat' (ツインラブ・ロックビート?) is a group attack she performs with Cure Amour. To use the attack, in addition with having Amour with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. *'Cheerful Attack' (チアフル・アタック?) is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Songs Emiru's voice actor, Nao Tamura, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Rie Hikisaka, who voices Hana Nono, Rina Hon'izumi, who voices Saaya Yakushiji, Yui Ogura, who voices Homare Kagayaki, and Yukari Tamura, who voices Ruru Amour. *'Friends With You' (Along with Yukari Tamura) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Yukari Tamura) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Oguri and Yukari Tamura) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Rie Hikisaka, Rina Hon'izumi, Yui Ogura and Tamura Yukari) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Yukari Tamura) Trivia *Emiru's birthday is on July 15th, making her Zodiac sign Cancer. *Her favorite food are cherries. *Her catchphrase "nanodesu" was added into her speech after Tsubota Fumi, the series composition writer, muttered this phrase in a meeting with other scriptwriters, which inspired them to add this as part of Emiru's character. *It is revealed in episode 43 that she is a sleepwalker. Gallery 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school 1522591483165.jpg|Emiru's first appearance 1526167906697.jpg|"Cure Emile!" HuPC15_Cure_Emiru_and_Cure_Ruru.jpg 1535240175132.jpg|Emiru eating 1537660117203.jpg HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! References Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls